wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Underdog
Underdog Lyrics Zoey: I wanna be a singer, no one can stop me from living my dream and if someone does I will find a way around it (Chyanne: No one cares) Ethan: An underdog never loses, they find a different way to win the fight We're underdogs here. We have to work for it Zoey with Ethan: Be strong when you are weak, brave when you are scared, and humble when you are victorious Victory is a thousand times sweeter when you're the underdog Zoey with Chyanne and The Losers: No one is getting in our way I am strong, I am a warrior, I fight everyday for what I want for what I deserve You cannot stop me no one can Zoey with Ethan, Chyanne and The Losers: Cause we are the underdogs U-u-Underdogs Never let a stumble in the road be the end of the journey You are beautiful no matter what they say Stay true to yourself because there are very few people who will always be true to you Cause we are the underdogs U-u-underdogs Brad with Chyanne: We learn to cheer on the underdog because we see ourselves in them Zoey with Ethan: That's when we do best. When we are the underdog and people doubt us. We can just rise above that. Zoey and Ethan: Be strong when you are weak, (Zoey: Be strong, yeah) Brave when you are scared, and humble when you are victorious (Zoey: I am victorious) Victory is a thousand times sweeter (Zoey: yeah) when you're the underdog Zoey with Chyanne and The Losers: No one is getting in our way I am strong, I am a warrior, I fight everyday for what I want for what I deserve You cannot stop me no one can Zoey with Ethan, Chyanne and The Losers: Cause we are the underdogs U-u-Underdogs Never let a stumble in the road be the end of the journey You are beautiful no matter what they say Stay true to yourself because there are very few people who will always be true to you Cause we are the underdogs U-u-underdogs Chyanne: Never play with the feelings of an underdog. Because you may win the game but you'll surely lose the person for a lifetime Zoey and Ethan: Haters only hate the things they can't get and the people they can't be so don't let them get you down Brad and Chyanne: It helps us being the underdog. We have nothing to lose. Nobody expects us to win except ourselves Zoey and Ethan: People rain on your parade because they’re jealous of your sun and tired of their shade Zoey and Chyanne: Let the haters hate! Hunter: I was just a sad little man tryin to fill a giant's cup You make me work for it but I'm never giving up, Because I am a wolf and you're just a pup And pull those other four down, you ain't giving up 'til the day I stop breathin' I'm not giving it up I wish I could just be there in your clutch It's not making sense to you right now but Shit sun never came up, See me stepping through with ma limp and ma cane Too much pressure stacked up, giving my brain pain, Giving you a few minutes before he spits you chewed up Off of the third blunt I burnt up with my purp cup, When I leave the studio I'm gonna get paid Never give up to the blade We never ever growin up cause all my friends are sticking up for my resolution is music moving and they look down to all them haters! Fuck YOLO I'm a cat, 9 lives bitches! We the underdogs, and ain't no one is gonna mess with us Ow! Zoey: I love being the underdog yeah! Zoey with Chyanne and The Losers: No one is getting in our way I am strong, I am a warrior, I fight everyday for what I want for what I deserve You cannot stop me no one can (Brad: The underdogs) The Losers: Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Zoey with Brad, Chyanne and The Losers: Cause we are the underdogs Chyanne with Brad and The Losers: The underdogs (Zoey: Underdogs) U-u-underdogs (Zoey: Underdogs) The Losers: Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Brad and Chyanne with The Losers: Cause we are the underdogs The underdogs (Zoey: underdogs) U-u-underdogs (Zoey: underdogs) The Losers: Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Zoey with Ethan, Chyanne and The Losers: Cause we are the underdogs (Zoey: yes we are) The underdogs U-u-Underdogs Category:Songs Category:Season 8 Songs Category:Original Song